


Got Lucky - Im Jaebum

by staywithbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, even when he knows he's no good at it, im sure you can visualize how jaebum acts when he loses games, this is basically just a drabble but its cute so please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithbeom/pseuds/staywithbeom
Summary: Where Jaebum is a sore loser when it comes to clawing game machines but you just got lucky.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Got Lucky - Im Jaebum

“Do you want me to win one for you?” He casually asks as the both of you were walking home from getting dinner somewhere and you happen to pass by a cute toy crane machine. 

“Hm, you can try.” You giggle, knowing that Jaebum doesn’t have the best luck when it came to these games or games in general but he always tried for you. 

“Aish, there you go again. You don’t trust me at all.” He rolls his eyes, rubs his hands together and pops his knuckles. He flicks his tongue, rounds his shoulders and loosens his sleeves. He was always extra like that. He moves the joystick and is puzzled because it didn’t move. “Is this thing broken? It’s not moving.” He scratches the back of his head. 

You hold in your laughter, but eventually failing to do so. “You didn’t insert a coin dummy.” You burst and his stance is defensive, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“I- I knew that.” He pouts his lips and raises his brows, fumbling for some spare change in his pocket, he has none. He gives you a look and you instantly knew what he meant. You hand him some spare coins and he finally starts. The claw captures a cute pig stuffed toy and just when it was about to be dropped into the chute, the toy drops back into the pit, along with the other toys. “Did you see that? I almost had it!” He shakes his head and eagerly tries again. 

After several tries, he still hasn’t won you a toy and you suggest that maybe you should just go home and leave the rigged machine alone. But he insists, of course, Jaebum’s pride would be hurt. “Here, let me try instead.” You scoot him to the side and insert the last coin that you have. 

“Goodluck, You’re not gonna get-” he stops his sentence halfway as he sees you with the damned stuffed toy he’s been trying to get since a while ago. He ruffles his hair in frustration. “That’s not fair! The machine only likes pretty people I guess.” He retorts. 

“You’re a pretty boy, too.” You bop his nose and wave the cute stuffed toy in front of him. “Let’s go home.” You link your arms together and he’s still in disbelief. But nonetheless, he gives you a quick kiss on the cheek and follows along. 


End file.
